<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Justice (A Justice League United Story) by SiSiLuvsShipping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966964">For Justice (A Justice League United Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping'>SiSiLuvsShipping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JL United [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Black Lightning (TV), DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2021), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Comics, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fights, Friendship, Love, Strangers to Friends, Superheroes, Teamwork, Vigilantism, Violence, dc, justice league - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a hero. A man or woman they look up to, aspire to be like, gives people the motivation and hope to be their best selves. But what defines a hero? The heroics they perform to save and help others? The way they can inspire others? Or how they view themselves as mightier than the average man or woman and need an excuse to use their powers? In our world, there are many heroes that protect us from criminals, beings with superhuman abilities, and even alien beings from across the stars. However, sometimes a single hero isn’t enough to stop a great threat. Sometimes it needs a team to bring justice to those who would intend to do harm to others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jefferson Pierce/Lynn Stewart, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JL United [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Justice (A Justice League United Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Growing up, I loved DC comics as a kid and the Justice League was one of my favorite superhero teams alongside the X-Men and Avengers. And with the events of the Arrowverse's Crisis on Infinite Earths, we saw a version of the JL team assembled after the rebirth of the multiverse. However, not only will we unfortunately not see that team buildup as much as we’d hope to, but also we have lost two of the members of the team they had in their roster. Those being Kate Kane/Batwoman and then soon Kara Danvers/Supergirl. With this fanfic, I wanted to make a fanfic that can properly show the team they were teasing teaming up as well as tell a hopefully interesting story. A few brief things I want to establish before I get into the full story. This fic is going to be INSPIRED by the arrowverse but not directly tied into the shows’ canon. This story is also gonna take inspiration from other DC media, such as the Justice League cartoon and Batman Beyond. As well as, I’m gonna change up some of the couples and pairing choices, some of you may not like my choices for them and I do apologize for that. And lastly, I’m not gonna get too deep into each of the main heroes’ backstories as I want them all to be roughly established by the beginning of the story. Thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark Kent (Kal-El)/Superman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Kal-El was originally born on the far distant planet of Krypton, son to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. However, soon after his birth, Krypton's fate was sealed. In order for him to survive, Jor-El and Lara placed Kal into an escape pod and sent him towards the Earth where he would be safe. Upon his arrival, Kal-El was found by a loving and happily married couple, Martha and Jonathan Kent. The two had taken in Kal-El and raised him as their own son, Clark Kent. With his incredible powers gifted to him by the Earth's yellow son, Clark had decided to use his parents teachings of hope and compassion, and use his abilities to help others around the world and hopefully, one day leave the world in a better place than he found it in. When not acting as one of the Earth's most powerful heroes, Clark works as reporter and journalist at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Around his friends and co-workers, Clark comes off as an awkward, shy nerd who can hardly keep himself together. However as Superman, he tends to act more confident, poise, and headstrong. At his core, Clark is a kind and compassionate man who would take pity on even the most evil people in the world. He has an open heart and mind to others, always willing to help in any way he can, and will always stand up for truth and justice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate Kane/Batwoman</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Katherine 'Kate' Kane grew up as a typical young girl with her father Jacob, mother Gabi, and twin sister Beth. As kids, Kate and Beth were inseparable and would spend almost every minute together. However, all those happy peaceful days came to a swift and abrupt end. When Kate, Beth and Gabi were out on a road trip while Jacob was at work, tragedy struck. Their car was hit and crashed till it completely fell over the cliff and hit the lake. Kate had miraculously managed to survive the accident, however, her mother was dead, and Beth was gone. Kate's life had never been the same since that terrible day, the once young and innocent girl who smiled and had little care for the problems of the world was gone. And ever since, Kate had hardened herself to become stronger and never let herself be hurt by losing someone she loved ever again. One day, when paying a visit back to Gotham, Kate had discovered that her cousin, Bruce Wayne, was secretly the Batman. She learned of his cause and the truth behind the tragedy of Bruce's parents death, swearing vengeance on criminals and not allowing tragedy to befall another child. She asked to join Bruce to become a part of his team and be a vigilante, however due to the two's differentiating ideals, he turned her away. Nonetheless, Kate would eventually take up her own persona. One under the bat family name and meaning, to fight criminals and injustices, not allow tragedy to befall others like it once did to her. Kate may have not been able to save her sister, but she'll be damned if she can't save others in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry Allen/The Flash</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Barry Allen is a forensic scientist mainly operating in Central city. Growing up, Barry had always been a top notch student, highest grades in his classes and all. But even with his skills and intelligence, Barry often grew up alone. Never being the best in making friends especially with his timid and awkward personality. The one person Barry could always count on was his mother Nora, with her warm smile and open hearted personality. After reaching the proper age and graduating college, Barry was hired to work for the CCPD, expertising crime scenes that the average man or woman would deem out of the ordinary. However, one night, he was working in his lab, he was struck by lightning and knocked into toxic chemicals. When Barry woke up, he found his body with electrical energy and was able to move faster than the human eye. In order to understand and harness his abilities, Barry turned to two friends and associates Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, and with their help, Barry became the Flash in order to continue his work and protect others from harm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oliver Queen/Green Arrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Oliver Queen was born wealthy and lucky. Being born into the Queen family, his father Robert Queen being the CEO, Oliver had anyone he could have dreamed of, a mansion for a home, cars, money and the like. It never came as much a thought as to how his father built up his business or what kind of work he does. He merely laid back and enjoyed the riches of it. While being a publicly known name, Oliver Queen had not been one for having a high profile or professional personality. Mainly for partying, drinking, and affairs with various women. However, all of that changed one fateful weekend when his father invited him on a trip on the family Yacht, the Queen’s Gambit, for a business event he was going to be hosting. But, during the night, the yacht had been in the epicenter of a horrible storm. While nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, things would soon take a very sharp turn. Caught in the middle of a hurricane, the boat was ripped apart. Before Oliver could drown, Robert managed to find and save his son. The two adrift on a small lifeboat without knowing if anyone else had survived. With nothing but each other to keep warm, Robert came clean to Oliver. Revealing the terrible mistakes that he had made in the past that had even corrupted the family company. The two eventually one day found shore as they drifted into an island off the coast of China. Oliver was relieved to find the shore, however said relief was cut short when Oliver saw that his father was dead, having shared whatever food and water rations they had to Oliver. Burying his father, Oliver swore that he’d find a way back home someday and change his life in order to be the man his father thought he could be. And after years of being on the island alone, learning to survive with his bare hands, one day, he was finally rescued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sara Lance/White Canary</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Sara Lance, daughter of Star city detective Quinten Lance and sister to Dinah Laurel Lance. Unlike her law focused family, Sara lived her life purely in the moment. After deciding to drop out of college, Sara and her friends ended up travelling the open road around the country. Eventually, they ended up winning a lucky trip on the Queen’s Gambit for the public event Robert Queen was hosting. Sara herself even scoring a night in the bed of Robert’s own son the famous (or rather infamous) young Oliver Queen. However, little did anyone expect, that night, the ship was caught within the eye of a storm. The ship breaking apart for many of the passangers to drown and die at the bottom of the ocean. Sara was one of the only known survivors as after holding onto dear life to a piece of floating debris, she was eventually discovered and rescued. After she was nursed back to health, she is told how she was in Nanda Parbat and for her rescue, she would repay them in any way they deemed fit. In her years with the league of the assassins, she was trained to be a hardened and disciplined warrior and assassin, ready to take down any enemy. However the one test she could never complete, devoting her life to the League of Assassin's cause. Eventually, she realized she would have to leave the league of assassin’s behind her and find her own path. Whatever that might be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Danvers (Kara Zor-El)/Supergirl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Kara Zor-El was born on the planet Krypton, born to Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. Making her the older cousin to Kal-El himself. Growing up, Kara had often helped take care of Kal when he was just a newborn baby. However, Kara would also soon discover the truth about Krypton's imminent demise. Kara had promised both her parents and aunt Lara and Uncle Jor-El that upon the time of Krypton's demise, she would travel to Earth with Clark. That she would be with him, take care of Kal-El and protect him. And despite her broken heart, Kara intended to keep her word. However, fate had other plans as when Kara and Kal-El had left Krypton before it exploded, Kara remained asleep in suspended animation. And by the time she awoke and finally made it to Earth, the once infant Kal-El had grown up to become Superman. As Kara was still young and needed help to adjust to life on Earth, Clark gave Kara to a loving couple, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers who could be there for Kara whereas he could not. Kara spent years trying her best to blend into human society, eventually becoming an employee at CatCo Worldwide Media. However, it was not enough as she felt empty and that she could do more. And thus, Kara Danvers became Supergirl in order to protect others and ensure the tragedy of Krypton would never befall another world again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: Growing up, Jefferson Pierce only had his father, Alvin Pierce, as his family, whom was always busy as an underdog journalist. Going after stories and cases the most corrupt figures would want to keep out of public light, in the pursuit of justice. He never let anyone hold him back or take no for an answer. That was until it finally caught up to him and he was killed for his troubles. Many years later, he first dawned the persona of Black Lightning, a crime fighting vigilante of Black Lightning to continue his father’s ideals of justice by taking action to take down those poisoning his home town by force. For a brief period he continued his superhero persona as a member of the Outsiders team. However, his life had to change again when he met scientist and doctor Lynn Stewart. Now, he spends his days as a husband, daughter to two bright young girls, and principal at Freeland’s own Garfield High School. But at night, he continues to act as Black Lightning to protect Freeland in order to keep the city safe for his students and family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Description: J'onn J'onzz is a green martian from the planet Mars. Years ago, he lived in peace in his home city as a retired Manhunter with his wife M'yri'ah, and daughters K'hymm and T'ania. However, the barbarous White Martian race rose up against the green martians. While the green martians did their best to fight back or flee, all efforts were in vain as the green martians were hunted down. Many were forced into labor for the white martians while others who were deemed weak, were immediately killed. After the death of his wife and children, J'onn J'onzz had nothing left for him on Mars. However he did not give up on his life and fled his home planet. Fleeing to the Earth. While many feared his green 'monstrous' appearance, J'onn J'onzz managed to take on a more human-like form in order to blend into society. Over the years, J'onn had learned of the Earth's customs and culture, making himself comfortable on the new planet he called home. However something inside him felt empty. He wanted to be able to show the humans the compassion his people had not been dealt with on Mars. The destruction, the death, the violence. There had to be more than anger and hatred in one's heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>